Reach out to a New Truth
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Yu Narukami and his friends seek to solve the Serial Murder cases of Inaba, but it will not be that simple and they will find darker truths that lie beyond. The Story of Persona 4 retold with several differences. New members of the Investigation team, new suspects in the murder, several new events; some minor and some major that will change the entire course of the investigation.
1. A New Truth

_**I AM THOU**_

_**THOU ART I**_

_**THOU IS TO DEPART, TOWARDS A CHANGED HISTORY**_

_**THY SHALL EXPERIENCE A NEW REALITY**_

_**A NEW PRESENT**_

_**A NEW FUTURE**_

_**EVEN A NEW PAST**_

_**WITH NEW BONDS**_

_**AND THE DESTRUCTION OF A SELECTION OF THY'S CURRENT BONDS**_

_**THIS IS A NEW WORLD **_

_**WHERE EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED**_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE:<strong>

**NEW TRUTH  
><strong>

_April 2011 would forever be the month that changed the life of Yu Narukami_

_His parents had taken an overseas job, leaving him in the care of his uncle Ryotaro Dojima along with his daughter Nanako in the small rural town in Inaba_

_He attended school and became quick friends with Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka, all just days after a horrid murder shocked the small town. Mayumi Yamano, a young announcer for the local TV station was found dead, hung up on a telephone poll, just days after she appeared on the supposed "Midnight Channel", a supposed program that only appeared on rainy nights at exactly midnight._

_Morbid curiousity got the better of him after Chie informed this of this phenomenon, and he ended almost eaten by his TV that night_

_Trying to explain this to Yosuke and Chie merely brought scoffs and laughter_

_And then they fell in a TV at Junes, entering into a completely new world and met a bizarre creature named Teddie._

_A long bizarre incident occurred which involved a bizarre, eerie, bedroom and beings known as Shadows, Teddie sent them away before things got too hazy_

_And the next day, the body of Saki Konishi, the girl who discovered the body of Mayumi and a third year student at his school was found dead as well._

_Yosuke, distraught by her death returned to the tv world the next day. In this world, they find a pathway to an area resembling Inaba. There, in this realm created by the true feelings of Saki, Yosuke's repressed feelings of how he was not really liked by Saki, whom he harbored a deep crush on, manifested into a clone-like figure of himself._

_Yosuke's inability to accept the clone's claim that he did not enter the realm for Saki's death and it was for the sense of adventure allowed it to become Shadow Yosuke. A dark manifestation of Yosuke's repressed thoughts_

_But at the same time, Yu Narukami awakened a gifted power_

_A Persona_

_After defeating the clone with his Persona, Izanagi, Yosuke accepted his true feelings, allowing the Shadow to manifest into Yosuke's very own Persona, Jiraiya._

_Eventually, a shadowy figure began to appear on the Midnight Channel, which was feared by the group to be Chie's best friend Yukiko Amagi, though she was still present in the real world. However, Yukiko was indeed kidnapped eventually, and afterwards clear and vivid images of her appeared on the Midnight Channel._

_With Teddie giving analytical support, Yu and Yosuke decide to venture into the TV World and into a new area known simply as Yukiko's Castle and use their Persona's to fight. They both warned Chie that she shouldn't enter since she lacked a Persona, though she ignored the warning and ran ahead._

_The two eventually caught up with Chie, whose own thoughts and emotions manifested as Shadow Chie; it battled the pair of Persona users but after its defeat and acceptance by Chie, it became Chie's own Persona, Tomoe_

_The team, now having three Persona users, rushed to the top floor of the Castle. Confronting Shadow Yukiko, the trio defeated her and the Shadow manifested Yukiko's Persona. Konohaka Sakuya._

_Giving her some time to recover, the team asked Yukiko about the circumstances of her kidnapping, only for her to have no memory of the event. Nevertheless, she agreed to help them in the their cause to find the true culprit behind the murders of Mayumi and Saki_

_It was now April 21..._

* * *

><p><strong>APRIL 21 2011<strong>

"Heads up!" Kou yelled as he leapt up into the air, Yu having to dodge so Kou's chest wouldn't collide with his face

As he avoided the impact, Igor's words echoed through his head

The stronger "Social Links" he forms, the stronger his Persona's can become

However, he did not join the Basketball team solely for this reason, he joined a club out of yearning for something other than solving murders, Kou and Daisuke Nagase, the captain of the Soccer team, had become his true friends in the short time they had known each other.

"Yo, you two still here?" Came Daisuke's voice as he entered the gym "The bell rang like five minutes ago"

"Oh, that would kinda explain why everyone left..." Kou let out a soft chuckle "I thought they were all jealous of me and Narukami"

"I barely did anything today" Yu notified him

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was kinda hogging the ball" Kou laughed "Well if we're done for the day, let's go grab some grub"

"I'm down for some Aiya!" Daisuke piped happily "You comin' Narukami?"

"Sure" The Silver haired boy nodded

"Alright, let's get changed an-...ah, crap" Kou sighed "I just remembered, I can't"

"What're you talking about?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow "You down on money? I'll treat ya if-"

"No it's not that, I just remembered I got some personal stuff to take care of" Kou informed them as he began to leave "You two go on ahead, see ya!"

"Ah...that's right" Daisuke mumbled "Today's the day he's going before the honorable _house of Ichijo"_

"The house of what?" Yu questioned

"Hmm...guess it wouldn't be too out of line to tell you, Kou seems to trust you after all" Daisuke smiled at him "Maybe you can actually help me out..."

"So-" Daisuke began as he and Yu arrived at the diner "About Kou..."

Yu gazed at him as the two sat down, noticing an unusually serious face on Daisuke

"It's kinda shitty of me to do this behind his back...I wonder if you could help him out" Daisuke said sadly, rubbing the back of his head

"Sure, what do you need me to do" Yu replied in his usual deadpan manner

"Wow, you really don't waste any time..." Daisuke chuckled before getting serious once again "It's about Kou's family...he lives by himself but his parents place is like, right next door...and every week he drops by, like today. His family is...what's the right word here..._distinguished_"

Yu raised a quizzical eyebrow at this

"Traditional, strict...you'd never know this by looking at them though" Daisuke continued "Kou's grandmother is the head of the family...everything she says is practically law...and the problem is that the old bag doesn't want Kou playing basketball, says it's _barbaric_ or some shit"

"I see" Yu nodded "She really feels this away about a sport?"

"According to her, there are proper sports and those that...aren't" Daisuke sighed once more "Kou's had to give a lot of things up for the old crone, ever since he was kid, but basketball...it's way too important for him to give it up...So I want you to help out, come to practice whenever you can"

"Leave it to me" Yu said with a small smile

"I knew I could count on you" Daisuke smiled back "So you're coming to training on Saturday?"

"No"

"Huh?!" Daisuke blurted

"I have to work this Saturday" Yu explained

"Oh yeah, that's right" Daisuke remembered, Yu had brought up his part time job as a daycare assistant a few times "Well...whenever you can"

"I will" Yu nodded once more, feeling his relationship with the pair had deepened slightly

"I'm really glad" Daisuke smiled before pulling out his wallet "Now come on, order anything! It's all on me, my treeeeeee-oh crap"

"What's wrong?" Yu questioned

"I-I already used up this weeks allowance..." Daisuke sighed "H-Hey about some Zha-cai, those are pretty cheep"

"I'll pay" Yu stated as he pulled out his wallet "Order whatever you want

"R-Really? Thanks man!" Daisuke laughed, slapping Narukami on the back "I owe you one, I was just about to starve!"

* * *

><p><strong>APRIL 22 2011<strong>

"Friggin' rain" Kou sighed as he and Daisuke lounged around on the second floor

"I dunno why you're so worked up" Daisuke droned "You don't even practice on Friday's..."

"I know, but what if it doesn't clear up by tomorrow?" Kou grumbled

"Relax, so you miss one day of practice" Daisuke shrugged "It's not like the entire team's going to disband"

"Don't joke about that" Kou sighed as a familiar face began to approach him

"Yo, Narukami" Daisuke greeted

"Hey" Yu waved back, another person trailing behind him

"C-C-Chie-san!" Kou stuttered

"Oh boy, here we go" Daisuke quietly mumbled, well aware of his friends crush on the girl with the bowl cut

"Oh hey, Ichijo" Chie smiled

"What's going on, you two going on a date?" Daisuke asked "'Coulda picked a better day than this though"

"W-What?!" Kou screeched "YOU TWO A-"

"No" Chie laughed with a small scoff "I convinced Narukami to come by to Aiya to try the Rainy Day Bowl Challenge!"

"Geez, that damn thing is a portal to the meat dimension" Daisuke shuddered "Good luck, you're gonna need it"

"You two wanna tag along?" Chie questioned "Yosuke and Yukiko are coming too so-"

"S-S-Sure!" Kou nodded happily

"Can't, I have to train" Daisuke explained

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yu questioned "It's a Friday, plus it's pouring outside"

"They booked the field for the track team on Saturday a few days ago, so Soccer practice was moved to today at the gym" Daisuke informed them "Just as well too..."

"Ah, sorry, were you waiting long?" Yukiko apologized as she popped up "Ah, Ichijo-san, Nagase-san, are you joining us?"

"Me, yes, Daisuke, no" Kou smirked

"Ah, that's good, the more the merrier" Yosuke laughed as he too pulled up "Though if you don't finish, you're paying"

"Will you reconsider, Nagase-san?" Yukiko questioned him

"No thanks" He waved her off as he began to depart "I have stuff to do"

"Are you sure?" She asked him as she placed her hand on his arm "We-"

"Hey, I said no, damn it!" Daisuke roared

The shout startled all of them, as well as the annoyed glare Daisuke was shooting before he angrily stormed away

"D-Did I do something?" Yukiko stuttered as Chie angrily burned holes in Daisuke's back with her eyes.

"The hell is his problem?" Yosuke spat loudly enough to make sure Daisuke could hear, Yu standing in front of him to ensure Yosuke lead after him

"Oh boy" Kou sighed "Don't worry Yukiko-san, that wasn't your fault"

"But, what-" She began

"I'll explain at Aiya" Kou nodded

**AFTER-SCHOOL**

"Daisuke...has a thing about girls" Kou began to explain to the group at the table, he himself sitting up on a stool at the counter

"A Thing?" Yosuke questioned "You mean...he likes dudes?"

"No, no" Kou said with a shake of his head as the group gave Yosuke a look "I'll tell you this because I trust Narukami and you guys are his friends, so I'm trusting you to keep a lid on this..."

They all nodded on unison

"Alright...see, Daisuke used to talk about girls the same way every other guy did...but back in middle school, Daisuke started dating someone" Kou began "But they never even held hands or anything...they..."

Kou sighed as he rubbed his temple

"He got dumped pretty badly...she made a whole big scene and she even slapped him...ever since then, he avoids girls...goes on about how _he doesn't know what it's like to like someone anymore_, so what happened before wasn't your fault Yukiko-san, that's just how he is..."

"I see" Yukiko stated as she hung her head down

"But still, that was way outta line an-..." Chie began but drifted off when she say Aiya was bring over their order

"That's five rainy day beef bowls" She confirmed as she set down the orders "You have two hours to finish the whole thing, it's 300 yen for each bowl not finished"

"Alright!" Chie squealed happily, Kou blushing at the adorable expression on her face "LET'S DO THIS!"

At the end of a long, beefy war. Only Chie emerged victorious. The others had given up within the first hour, prompting a mocking scoff from the girl

"Amateurs" She spat

**APRIL 23 2011**

"Hey Narukami, you comin to-" Kou began as he spotted his friend in the hallway "Oh wait, you gotta work today, right?"

"My shift doesn't start 4pm, so I can stick around for the first half of practice" Yu informed him

"Y-You're coming?! sweet!" Kou piped happily before taking off "See ya"

"What's going on?" Came Daisuke's voice as he approached Yu "I thought you were starting at 3:30 today?"

"I managed to pull a later shift" He explained "After the other day and what you said..."

"Thanks man" Daisuke smiled "I appreciate it, and I'm sure Kou does too..."

Yu have a small smile and a nod before departing

**BASKETBALL PRACTICE**

"Everyone, this is Ai Ebihara, the new manager" Mr Kondo piped

"The what now?" Was the collective response of the team as they gazed at the girl standing beside the teacher

"Now you guys won't have to take turns doing all the work anymore. You can thank me later!" Mr. Kondo beamed before turning to the girl "Go on, introduce yourself"

"Ai Ebihara" The girl said with an annoyed sigh "You already introduced me, moron"

"Great, take it from here guys, the TV crew should be here soon!" Kondo said happily before departing

"TV Crew?" Yu questioned

"Oh you didn't hear?" Kou asked excitedly "We're gonna be on TV"

"We're what?" Yu asked quizzically "Why?"

"Yeah, some news folk are going around the country interviewing school sports teams about being young athletes" Another player piped in "It's all to show the _glorious athletes of the future _or some tag line crap like that, the soccer club's in on it too"

"I see..." Yu muttered

"I don't know how you didn't hear, the notices were put out on the 17th" Kou noted

_"That would explain why..." Yu confirmed to himself, he was so focused on going on the TV that day with the others..._

"So your parents are okay with this?" Yu asked "Daisuke told me about-"

"Daisuke did?" Kou repeated in bewilderment "Yeah, I suppose he would do something like that...I told you about his problem and I guess he shared mine..."

Kou let out a sigh before looking to his friend

"My parents don't know anything about it, I'm hoping when they see me on the news tonight, they'll see how importa-"

"I'm gonna tell you guys straight up, I'm not lifting a finger for this team" Came the stern voice of Ai, cutting off Kou "I wouldn't be caught dead watching out for a bunch of sweaty guys."

"Wha-?!" Kou spat "Then why did you-"

"I've missed too many days of school. But they'll let me move up if I manage a team." She declared with a flick of her hair "But don't expect me to put any effort into it. For the most part, I'm not even gonna be here. And I'm definitely not sticking around for this interview thing today"

With that, she flung her bag over he shoulder and began to depart

"Well, see ya. Or not." She said with a wave as she exited the gym

"Great..." Kou sighed

"I should get going too" Yu noted "My shift starts in 30 minutes"

"Alright, see ya" Kou smiled as his friend began to depart "Make sure to watch the news tonight!"

**EVENING**

Yu sat down, slowly consuming the sushi Nanako had bought that day, the two sitting alone with only the background noise of the tv followed by a small question emerging from his cousins throat breaking the silence

"Is it good?"

"Yeah" he nodded with a small smile

_"And now it's time this weeks special report, showcasing the young athletes in Japan, tonight we're in the small town of Inaba at Yasogami High School"_

"Huh? Isn't that your school?" Asked Nanako's small voice, earning a small nod from Yu

_"Tonight, we talk to both the basketball and soccer teams, about their-"_

"Aren't you on the Basketball team?" Nanako asked before getting excited "Are you gonna be on TV?!"

"No, I had to leave before the news crew got there" He explained, causing a disappointed look to grace his cousins face

"Aww..."

_"We're here today with Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase, the captains of the Basketball and Soccer teams"_

_"Hey, I'm Kou!"_

_"Daisuke"_

_"Now then-"_

"So they really are on TV" Yu muttered before he heard the familiar _Pi Pi Pi _come from his phone. Opening it up, he saw it was a text from Yosuke

_"It's raining tonight, don't forget"_

He gave himself a small mental nod and closed the phone

**MIDNIGHT**

Yu started intently at the small clock in the darkness of the room, ticking away the seconds until midnight, but the instant the clock struck twelve, his eyes drifted over to the blank TV screen

It remained inert for a few moments, but soon the familiar sound of static and bright yellow backgrounds came into view

And for the first time ever, two people appeared on the TV


	2. Fujin

**Fujin**

Yu stared dumbfounded at the scene, for the first time there were two figures who appeared on the Midnight Channel. He pulled himself in closer, making sure not to get too close as to not get pulled in again.

He squinted his eyes, trying to identify the two. Their faces were too heavily covered by shadows to make out but the height difference between the two stirred something with Yu. He felt like he should know who those two were.

And then it hit him, the shorter one was wearing a sleeveless jersey and the taller one was wearing what looked like a gym outfit

"Is that..."

But before he could observe more, the feed cut out. He stared at the blank screen a few seconds before his phone began to ring, he didn't even need to check the caller id to see who it was from

_"Dude, did you see?" Yosuke's voice came from the other end "Why the hell were there two people this time?!"_

"I don't know" Yu sighed "But I think..."

_"Yeah?"_

"I think that might have been Kou and Daisuke..."

_"What? Why them?"_

"One was wearing a basketball jersey and the other was wearing gym clothes" Yu explained over the phone

_"Hey yeah..." Yosuke noted in a moment of realization "And come to think of it, the heights were about the same..."_

Yu sighed as he rubbed his neck, if that really was Kou and Daisuke, then this case had just gotten even more personal

_"Let's all meet up at Junes tomorrow, we'll discuss it there"_

"Yeah, see ya" Yu said as he hung up his phone. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, he laid down on his futon and drifted into a restless sleep

_"Welcome to the Velvet room..." Came the voice of the long nosed man _

_"Oh, I'm here again?" Yu noted as he gazed around the limousine  
><em>

_"Do not worry, you are fast asleep in the real world" Igor said in his usual tone "We have called you here to inform you of a rather important change in your destiny"_

_"A Change?" Yu repeated_

_"There exist an infinite amount of possibilities within your destiny" Margaret began to explain as she closed the book in her lap "And you have stumbled onto one of these many unique paths"_

_"I do not comprehend" Yu stated flatly _

_"Put simply, with the most recent disappearance, we have entered a unique path on your destiny, one we cannot foresee the end result of" Igor smiled "It appears that the preset ending to your story has been changed, and won't it be most enjoyable to discover where this new path leads?"_

_"I...guess?" Yu confided, it certainly wouldn't be enjoyable if that really was Kou and Daisuke..._

_"Well then...until we meet again" Igor grinned as Yu started to wake up_

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY APRIL 24 2011/ JUNES**

"So if that really was Ichijo-san and Nagase-san on TV last night" Yukiko began "What does that mean for the investigation?"

"Well for starters, it means more than one person can appear on the Midnight Channel" Yosuke sighed "Something we didn't even consider was possible"

"Plus, I really doubt Kou and Daisuke had any involvement with Mayumi Yamano" Chie added on

"If this really is Ichijo-san and Nagase-san, then I suppose we can rule out that theory, as well as the targets only being women" Yukiko nodded "It also means we have to go in there before the fog sets in"

"And it's going to be harder this time since it's two people we're going in for" Yosuke sighed "And so soon after we rescued Yukiko..."

"Are we going to have to wait a few days?" Chie added "I don't think any of us really know where they live, and besides, what if it's not them?"

"I think we're waiting anyway, I don't know their addresses and the electronics department is crowded today, so we can't sneak into the TV and ask Teddie if there's anyone else over there" Yu noted "I have practice on Tuesday, I suppose I'll see then"

"Until then, all we can do is wait" Yosuke sighed "The next time it's raining is on Tuesday so that's when it's time to decide"

"I dunno if Yukiko should come, I mean it's so soon after we rescued her..." Chie said sadly

"Chie, I'm fine" Yukiko affirmed her friend "I may not be 100% yet but I can manage"

"What do you think, you're our leader, you think she's recovered enough?" Yosuke asked Yu

"She seems fine" Was Yu's reply

"How about asking her yourself?" Chie grumbled with a point towards Yukiko

"Well now that we've decided, how about we hang out for a while?" Yosuke questioned "Seeing as we're all here and all"

"Me and Narukami agreed to train today" Chie piped happily "You can-"

"NONONONONONONO!" Yosuke yelped "I still haven't regained all the feeling in my legs from that time you made me run a mile backwards!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Chie defended

"Narukami had to carry me home!" Yosuke shot back "The look of my parents face when they opened the door to find Narukami carrying me, bridal-style!"

"I had to, you said my back was too rough for a piggyback ride" Yu explained flatly

"That's not the point!" Yosuke snapped

"Whine, whine, whine" Chie sighed as she stood up "You comin' Narukami-kun?"

Confirming her question with a small nod, he began to follow her

"Yosuke-kun" Yukiko said to get his attention

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, maybe he likes her?" Yukiko asked him, earning her a confused look from Yosuke "I mean, they _are_ spending a lot of time together"

"Chie? Come on" Yosuke laughed "They train a lot, yeah. But Narukami doesn't seem like the kinda guy who's interested in girls"

"Huh? Oh! You mean he's..." Yukiko said with a hint of revelation to her voice "Then maybe he's interested in you?"

"W-W-WHAT?! NO!" Yosuke yelped as he leapt out of his chair "What I meant was is that Narukami doesn't seem like the romantic type, and even if he is, Chie _definitely _isn't. Plus they barely know each other, Narukami hasn't even been here two weeks!"

"I suppose so...Narukami just seems to draw people towards him" Yukiko quietly noted "It's more than just his good looks, he just seems to be a person you can trust"

"_More than just his good looks_? Oh I get it" Yosuke smiled deviously "You like Narukami, don'tcha?"

"W-What?!" Yukiko gasped

"And you're jealous because of all the time he spends with Chie" He smirked

"N-No! That's not it all!" She roared as she stood up "I was just wondering is all! If him and Chie _are _dating then-"

"So you're not interested in Narukami?" Yosuke interrupted "In that case, how about me and you-"

"No"

"Figures" He sighed

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY APRIL 26 2011/ SCHOOL**

"And that's why you little shits are all gonna grow up to be absolutely nothing!" Morooka roared at the class

"Here we go again" Chie sighed

"Hey, Narukami" Yosuke whisped from the desk behind "I asked around if anyone had seen Kou and Daisuke today but they all told me that no one's seen them...and not just today, for the last few days"

"Ever since they appeared on the Midnight Channel" Yu uncharacteristically growled with a clenched fist "Damn it..."

"I'm sorry man" Yosuke sighed

"Well, Hanamura, seeing as how you're so eager to talk, maybe you won't mind answering the question I just asked!" Morooka snapped

"Ah crap" Yosuke sighed before Yu slipped him the answer on a piece of paper

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Ah man" Kondo sighed as he looked over the practically empty gym "Both Ichijo and Narukami aren't here and even Nagase is skipping out on practice"

"Actually Sensei, Narukami was here but he left just as soon as he arrived" One of the few attending member of the Basketball team noted

"I don't get why you're losing it Sensei" Another one of the players sighed "It's just practice"

"Yes, but the school that the TV crew from last week were supposed to go cancelled" Kondo explained "So they decided to come back here for a follow up"

"Seriously, we're going to be on TV again?" One piped happily

"Yes but they need an authority figure to head the report, Kou-chan was the Captain, so..." Kondo sighed as he peered over the gym before his eyes landed on a certain girl "Guess I have no choice...Oh Ebihara-chan"

**EVENING**

Yu sat alone on his couch, his room illuminated only by the street lamps outside, gazing ahead to the blank, turned off TV, which as soon as the clock hit midnight, began to flicker

"Here we go..." He mumbled as he wandered in front of the box _"Who'll appear? Kou or Daisuke?...Or both?"_

The screen remained stoic for a few more seconds before the image became clear, showing a Basketball court, illuminated by a single spot light with a lone man standing in the center

"G~ooooooood Evening!" Came the voice of the figure "I'm your Head-Captain, Kou Ichijo!"

Yu's eyes widened as the image was fully revealed, and there was Kou standing, center-court with a basketball under his left arm, and a microphone in his other. He was dressed in a professional looking jersey, complete with a sweatband around his head

"As you can see, me and the team are raring to go!" Kou declared happily as he turned around, only to be faced with the empty courtroom

"Oh yeah, that's right, I don't have anyone!" He piped in the same cheerful tone as he turned back to the camera "No one even needs me anymore!"

"What the-" Yu muttered

"Oh well, can't be helped!" Kou laughed as he spun the basketball on his finger before dribbling it between his legs "We'll be holding some auditions for the team! So come on down if you think you're good enough!"

And with that, he dribbled the Basketball down the court until he disappeared into the dark

"What the hell..." Yu mumbled as the screen faded out, his phone began to ring almost immediately afterwards, he didn't even have to check the caller I.D before answering

_"Hey, did you-" Yosuke's voice rang through the other end_

"I saw it all" Yu confirmed to him "What did he mean by _no one needs him anymore_?"

_"I got no clue...maybe it's to do with his family" Yosuke suggested "Daisuke did say that-"_

Before the two friends could continue, the familiar yellow static appeared on the TV once again

_"What the?!" Yosuke yelped "Oh crap, you don't think-"_

"Hey there, Daisuke Nagase here!"

_"Ah shi-" _

"As you can see-" Daisuke began as he trailed around what looked like a soccer stadium, illuminated by many spotlights, dressed in a professional team kit with a strange symbol of a heart being blocked out a large X on it "I'm just your perfectly ordinary gu-AHHHHHHH!"

Yu was startled by the blood curling scream that came from Daisuke's mouth, as was Yosuke judging by the large yelp that came through the phone

"A-A-A-A-A GIIIRRRLLLLLLL!"

Yu stared dumbfounded as he peered at the image, Daisuke looked in horror at what seemed to just be a cardboard cutout of a regular looking woman. Yelping as more appeared around him

"OHHHH NOOOO!" Daisuke yelled as the camera zoomed in on him, at which point, bad acting ensued "WON'T SOMEONE TAKE ME AWAY FROM THESE EVIL GIRLS?!"

_"Dude..." Yosuke quietly expressed through the phone "What the f-"_

"AHHHHHH!" Daisuke yelped as he began to run out of view "HOW WILL I EVER OVERCOME THIS FEEEAAARRRR?!"

And with that, the Midnight Channel ended

"I'm...speechless" Yu stated

_"Y-Yeah...I get what you mean" Yosuke nervously laughed "W-Well, see ya at school tomorrow, we'll meet at Junes afterwards...see ya"_

"Got it, see ya" Yu nodded as he hung up and stared at the blank TV before finally muttering his true feelings "What the hell..."

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY APRIL 27 2011/ POLICE STATION**

"Hey there Doc" Adachi waved as he and Dojima entered the morgue

"Detective Dojima, Detective Adachi" Eiji, the aged mortician nodded

"Now that the autopsy of Saki Konishi is complete, any idea as to our culprit?" Dojima questioned

"Well that's something I need to talk to you about" Eiji sighed as he pulled the blanket off the body on the table, exposing the dead girls face

"GAH!"

"Cram it Adachi!" Dojima snapped as the young detective almost started to regurgitate

"Sadly, I was unable to find the cause of death" Eiji explained "No signs of head trauma but..."

"But what Doc?" Dojima questioned before Eiji reached down to the bottom of the blanket and began to pull it up, exposing the bruises up Saki's legs

"Bruises?" Dojima questioned

"These continue all the way up her leg and up ever further" Eiji sighed sadly "There...there are signs of sexual assault"

"Y-You mean-" Dojima began with a repulsed look on his face

"It means that she was raped before she was murdered"

"Christ" Dojima spat in disgust, for once he was couldn't blame Adachi for feeling queezy "Semen sample?"

"None I'm afraid" Eiji noted "No clothing fibers, no hairs...I'm completely in the dark here"

"Fuck" Dojima grumbled

"I'm sorry Detectives" Eiji sighed as he covered the body with the blanket once more

"It's fine Eiji" Dojima sighed as he and Adachi began to depart "Thanks for doing your best"

"Detectives!" Came the voice of a young officer as he nearly crashed into Dojima and Adachi

"What's up?" Adachi asked

"You're needed" He explained as he handed Dojima a file

"What the...shit, let's go Adachi" Dojima growled as he began to storm away

"W-Whoa, Dojima-san, wait up!" The young detective cried "What's going on?"

"You remember that politician, Taro Namatame?" Dojima asked, earning a nod from the young detective "They just found him dead"

**JUNES**

"So there's no doubt that was Ichijo and Nagase" Yosuke sighed as the gang sat around their usual table "Which means we have to go in and get them before the fog settles in"

"The question is, which one should we go for first?" Chie asked "There's no way we can go in and save them both at the same time"

"Chie's right" Yukiko nodded "We have to agree to go after one at a time"

"There's no real significance about which one we rescue first, what do you think Leader?" Yosuke asked "Which one do we go for first?"

"I don't really think I can choose" Yu informed them "It's not an easy decision"

"Fair enough, tell you what" Yosuke sighed as he stood up and pulled a coin out of his pocket "I'll flip a coin, heads we go after Ichijo, tails it's Nagase, agreed?"

After a few seconds they all nodded in agreement. Yosuke threw the coin up in the air and caught it, slamming it into his other hand, he revealed the coin and-

"Tails, looks like we're going after Nagase first" Yosuke confirmed "If we're all stocked up then let's head out"

**THE TV WORLD**

"AHHHHHH!" Teddie cried "It's you guys! I'm so glad!"

"Whoa Teddie!" Yosuke yelped as the bear wrapped around his leg "What's got you so wrapped up?!"

"It's the shadows!" The bear sobbed "They're bear-y agitated! Way more than usual!"

"Is that because there are two people in here instead of one?" Yu questioned

"Now that you mention it Sensei, I have been sensing pretty bizarre energy from multiple places" Teddie exclaimed as he let go of Yosuke, his mood immediately changing

"Geez, mood-swings much?" Yosuke grumbled

"We're sure two of our friend are in here" Chie explained "Can you sense them Teddie?"

"I sense some energy coming from two different places" The bear stated but then frowned "But...I can't narrow down where they're coming from"

"Is there anything we can do to help you locate them Teddie?" Yukiko asked

"Oh, Yukiko-chan! You're back so soon! Couldn't stay away from me, could ya?" Teddie laughed but then back down after the death glare he received with Chie "Just...just tell me something about them and maybe that will help, though it would be bear-st if you only told me about one of them so I don't get confused"

"His name's Daisuke Nagase" Yu began "He plays Soccer and is...to put it blunt, has a phobia of women"

"Phobia of women...soccer" Teddie began to concentrate and then popped up happily "I found him! Follow me!"

"W-Whoa!" Yosuke yelped as the large area came into view

"Is...Is this a soccer stadium?" Chie asked as they approached the large dome "Whoa, I've never actually seen a huge arena like this before"

"I have" Yu noted "My dad used to take me to a big arena like this to watch baseball, but that place wasn't as big as this"

"Man, haven't seen one of these in a long time" Yosuke said in awe "You're positive he's in here Teddie?"

"Positive, top floor!" Teddie confirmed

"Top floor? I was hoping it was like an actual stadium where all we had to do was make our way to the center and end up on the field" Yukiko sighed

"Who the hell builds a soccer field on the top floor of a building?" Yosuke groaned "Well, no sense whining about it about it, come on"

"Let's go" Yu nodded as the four friends and Teddie headed towards the entrance

**MIDNIGHT PITCH, FLOOR 1**

"Whoa, what is this place?" Yosuke asked as they ended up in a backstage-like environment with long grey hallways and multiple doors

"It's just like an actual arena" Yu noted

_**"Hey there, welcome to the show!"**_

"Is that Nagase-kun's voice?" Yukiko asked

_**"I'm the star player, Daisuke Nagase!" **__The voice boomed once more __**"But we're all sold out, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to turn back"**_

"How many floors Teddie?" Yu asked

"I'm sensing nine" The bear noted before a he jolted "B-But there's a bunch of shadows in the way!"

"Figures" Yosuke sighed as he drew his twin naito "Alright everyone, let's get going"

**FLOOR 2**

"Man..." Yosuke sighed as they finally ascended the staircase to the next floor "I can't believe I'm this beat after just one floor..."

"Tell me about it" Chie groaned "It's probably because we're just a few days removed from saving Yukiko"

"This isn't good" Yu grumbled as he too struggled up the staircase, despite the hoard of Shadows, he was not able to gain any more Persona's "We can't do this now..."

"Maybe it's best if we head back" Yukiko sighed "It's no use struggling up these floors in the condition we're in now"

"I agree" Yu nodded "Teddie?"

"Understood" The bear nodded as it pulled out a Goho-M

**NAMATAME HOME**

"Hanged?" Dojima asked

"Found him dangling from the roof with a noose around his neck" The investigator stated as he handed Dojima the report

"Well..." Adachi sighed with a rub of his head "Maybe Namatame did murder the Amano lady after all and-"

"Guilt caught up to him or he feared he'd be caught and he'd rather off himself than spend time for his crimes" Dojima sighed "But you may just be jumping to conclusions. Maybe Namatame couldn't take the pressure anymore. All the press about his affair coupled with the accusations of murder...maybe that's why he killed himself"

"Are we sure this is suicide?" Adachi asked, causing Dojima to raise an eyebrow "Let's face it, Namatame was Prime Suspect #1. If the real murderer took him out, he could get off because the police are trying to prove that a dead guy is behind his crimes"

"That's...how did you even come up with that?" Dojima asked

"Well my job as a police officer is to consider every possibility" Adachi smiled as he ruffled his hair "But...that look...Dojima-san, do you have someone in mind too?"

"What do you mean?" The detective asked

"You always strain your eyebrows when your deep in thought" Adachi smirked

"It's just...it's..." Dojima sighed before his eyes fell to his feet "You know my Nephew moved in with me recently?"

"Oh yeah, your sisters kid, you mentioned him a few times" Adachi nodded "What abou-...wait, Dojima-san?"

Dojima's eyes drifted to his detective partner, a look of guilt and shame in them

"Whoa, hold up, you think he's the one behind this?!" Adachi cried, catching the attention of the other officers at the scene

"You just said it, it's our job as police officers to consider every possibility" Dojima grumbled "And I'm not accusing him of anything, I'm just saying it's possible, the murders started just after he arrived and there was that weapons incident at Junes"

"Dojima-san, This kid's what? 15? 16?" Adachi asked "He's in High-School and if he's related to you, I seriously doubt the kid has any criminal record so how could he be the one?"

"It's just an assumption" Dojima sighed "And besides, what's got you so worked up? Why are you going to such lengths to defend him?"

"I...I...just" Adachi sighed sadly "Seeing people getting falsely accused of stuff they didn't do.. the reason I became a cop was to prevent crap like that"

Dojima stared in near-awe at the young detective, seeing the somewhat pained look on his face, Dojima felt a new side of Adachi he had never expected to see

"Adachi, I-"

"Ah hell, it's the media" Came the groan of another detective

"Shit" Dojima grumbled

**EVENING**

"That was stupid" Yosuke grumbled as he and the others exited Junes "We went in way too soon..."

"We barely even had a week to recover from saving Yukiko" Chie sighed "We need some time to recover"

"I checked the weather report on my phone, it's raining tonight but there's no fog due anytime soon" Yukiko explained "So there's no need for us to rush in"

"This is all because I wanted to save them right away" Yu sighed in disappointment "I pushed you all too far"

"Hey, hey partner, no need to be so hard on yourself" Yosuke said with a pat on Yu's shoulder "This was a mutual agreement, we all got in over our heads. No need to beat yourself up"

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself" Chie said with a smile of encouragement

"We're all in this together" Yukiko smiled "But what's best for all of us right now is to get some rest before we try again"

"Yeah, thank you" Yu nodded as the gang began to split ways

"See you tomorrow at school" Chie waved

"Bye" Yukiko waved too

Yu waved back to his friends as they departed, he turned around, only to find that Yosuke had yet to move

"Alright, time for a straight up answer" Yosuke declared "Chie or Yukiko, which one's your type?"

"W-What?" Yu stuttered "Why...why are you asking me that?"

"Come on man" Yosuke laughed as he slung his arm around a confused Yu "You can tell me"

"W-What?"

"Yukiko brought up how much time you've been spending with Chie and now that I think about it, you're spending a lot of time with a certain future inn owner" Yosuke chuckled "But you can't have both! I won't allow it! You may be my friend but I won't tolerate you two-timing them!"

"Y-Yosuke?" Yu asked in confusion

"Come on man, trust me, I won't tell them, bro's before ho's!...D-Don't tell them I said that"

"I'm not attracted to either of them" Yu explained "They're both my friends"

"Huh? Really?" Yosuke sneered "Not even Yukiko? Dude, everyone's got a crush on her"

"Well...they're both attractive in their own ways" Yu explained "But right now, I'm just that _into _them that way"

"Well...you've barely been here a few weeks, I'm sure you'll eventually fall for Yukiko like the rest of us" Yosuke sighed as he removed his arm from Yu and began to depart "See ya"

"See ya" Yu responded as he watched his friend depart and then proceeded to shuffle his way home

**DOJIMA RESIDENCE **

"Oh, welcome back" Nanako smiled as Yu entered the home

"Hey" Yu greeted as he removed his shoes, The venture in TV had left him exhausted, to the point where all he wanted to do was lay in bed "I'm heading up to my room"

"Okay" Nanako nodded as he began to ascend the staircase, her eyes still aimed at the TV

_"It's not known if Mr. Namatame's death is linked to the current serial murder case that has claimed the lives of Mayumi Amano, a former announcer at this very station and Saki Konishi, a young girl who attended Yasogami High School. It has been deemed unlikely as despite his connection with Miss Amano, the circumstances of his death do not match the previous two murders_

_We'll have more on this story at 11. Now for these messages"_

Nanako stared at the TV in delight as her favorite ad came on

"~Everyday's great at your Junes!~" She sang

* * *

><p><strong>THURSDAY APRIL 28/ SCHOOL**

"You as exhausted as I am?" Yosuke asked

"As soon as I got home, I hit the sheets" Yu yawned "It really was dumb of us to go in that soon"

"Tell me about it" Yosuke droned

"I feel like I'd have a join a second club just to stay awake" Yu groaned

"Heh, good one" Yosuke chuckled

"Yeah Narukami, good one" Came the hateful spite of Morooka as he appeared beside the two boys "As a matter of fact, it was so good that it reminded me that the culture clubs have less the required members, get on that"

"Whoa, wait!" Yosuke snapped "You can't make him do that!"

"You back talking me Hanamura?!" Morooka snapped "That's it, just for that, YOU'RE joining a club too!"

"I'm what?!" He spluttered

"Practice building, first floor, CHOP CHOP!" He snapped, both boys audibly groaned as they pulled themselves out of their seats "COME ON! BEFORE I EXPEL YOU BOTH!"

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Chie asked as she entered the classroom just as the two departed

"Ask King Moron" Yosuke grumbled

"So...drama and music" Yosuke noted as he and Narukami observed the two doors "One club each?"

"One each" Yu nodded "Which one do you want?"

"Preferably neither" Yosuke groaned

"I can't say I'm too thrilled about this either" Yu sighed "But we have to pick one"

The two boys stared intently at each other before Yosuke came to a conclusion

"Pick a number between one and ten" Yosuke stated

"Huh?"

"Just do it" Yosuke commanded

"U-uhh seven?" Yu stuttered

"Right, one to five was drama, six to ten was music" Yosuke began

"What're you-?" Yu began

"You chose seven, which was music...so-" Yosuke explained as he drew back his hand "Winner gets music"

...

"Agreed" Yu nodded as he too pulled back his hand

_"Rock"_

_"__**Paper**__"_

_**"SCISSORS!**__"_

...

"Rock beats scissors" Yosuke smiled

"Oh well..." Yu sighed as he proceeded towards the drama class

"Heh" Yosuke chuckled before the smile dropped "Wait, why am I happy about this?"

Yosuke sighed, his feeling on the subject were all over the place as he began to reach for the door

Only for it to open and someone to crash into him

"AH!" Came the cry of a small girl as she collided with Yosuke's chest "Oh...s-sorry about that"

"It's no big deal" Yosuke said, hiding his pain and smiling at the girl who he noted had short black hair and rosy red cheeks "I-I'm actually here to join the band"

"Oh, okay" She nodded "Come in"

"Everyone, this is Yosuke Hanamura" The Band Captain introduced "He's a second year so let's all give him a warm welcome"

_"Welcome!" _The band members greeted in unison

"So, Yosuke, you play any instruments?" The Band Captain asked

"W-Well...some" Yosuke said a rub of his head

"Yeah? So why did you decide to join?" The Captain asked

"Honestly? I was roped into this by King Moron" Yosuke sighed

"Well that's alright, we take 'em where we can get em, we're not that good anyway" The Captain shrugged "Club days are Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays and hey, Ayane!"

"Y-Yes?" The small girl stuttered

"Why don't you introduce yourself to Hanamura?"

"Umm, er, my name is Ayane Matsunaga. I'm a first-year." The Small girl explained "I-I play the trombone. And, uh..."

"Alright, she'll get you brought up to speed. If you'll excuse me..." The Band Captain cut her off "Bring it in, guys. Break's over. Let's take it from the top again."

**DRAMA**

"You're Yu, from second year? The transfer student, right?" A Male student asked "I see, I see. Welcome to the drama club! I'm the club president Nagai. And this is-"

"I'm Yumi Ozawa" The girl standing next to him greeted "I'm a second year, same as you. It's nice to meet you"

"Yumi, are you trying to get your hooks into the new guy already?" A suspicious student questioned

"Huh? Not in the slightest" Was her blunt reply "Anyway, let's continue practicing"

"We don't have a stage or anything fancy like that or ever a script, so we're just training. I'm sure you'll catch on, Club days are Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. We're not going to throw you out if you miss a session but please try to come as often as you can" A young girl standing next to Nagai explained

"Understood" Yu nodded

"Oh yeah, I'm the clubs Vice President" She introduced "I'm not really much help, though"

"Don't say that Mi-tan, I know you put a lot of effort into it. Besides, you're so cute" Nagai beamed

"D-Don't call me Mi-tan in front of everyone!" She spluttered

"Narukami-Kun" Yumi adressed, snapping him out of his trance "Forget about them, let's practice. We'll start with vocal lessons"

"O-Oh, Senpai... You're still here?" Ayane asked Yosuke "It's okay, you can go home!"

"Well actually, I-" He began

"Oh... I'm sorry! I was supposed to give you the details on our club, wasn't I?" Ayane panicked "Umm, we meet on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays... er, they already told you that, huh."

"Yeah" Yosuke chuckled "But I'm actually still hanging around since my buddy is still in drama"

"O-Oh" Ayane understood "W-Well We don't take attendance, so you don't have to come if you don't want to. But practice makes perfect, so...If you keep at it, this is a great way to learn to express yourself! Though... I'm not the best example of that..."

"It's alright, honestly it doesn't seem that bad" Yosuke smiled

"D-Do you have any questions, Senpai?" Ayane asked

"Where exactly do we play?"

"Well, sometimes we play in hospitals and Senior homes..." She explained

"Oh..." Yosuke sighed

"We aren't a big enough band to enter any competitions...But people enjoy our performances. We really pour our hearts into the music. Well... I say _we_, but I don't usually play. I take care of all the paperwork around here." Ayane explained "A-Anyway, I have to tidy up. Why don't you go on ahead, Senpai?"

"That looks a like a pretty big task for just one person" Yosuke noted "I'll help out"

"Huh?" Ayane yelped in surprise "Oh...umm...t-thank you"

"That's right, focus on your stomach" Yumi encouraged "Push the air out and now say _Ahh_!"

"Ahh!"

"Good, you've gotten a lot better in such a small amount of time" She smiled before noting that they were the only ones in the room "Huh? Is school over? Everyone's gone?! I didn't even notice"

"I did" He nodded

"I'll see you next time. Come to practice okay?" Yumi asked

"Okay" Yu confirmed

"I'm glad to see you can take orders" Yumi smiled cheerfully "Well, fate must've brought us here, so lets make the best with what we have"

Yu nodded once again, feeling the beginning of a bond with Yumi

"I'll be going now, take care" Yumi said as she departed

"Yo" Yosuke said as he peeked his head in the door "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" Yu nodded as he exited the room

"Well, I'll be honest, that wasn't as bad as I thought" Yosuke shrugged

"Yeah" Yu nodded "Honestly, it was somewhat enjoyable, but we can't let it distract us from our current goal"

"Yeah, plus Golden Week is just around the corner so we can't get distracted" Yosuke agreed "Do you think it's safe to go in tomorrow?"

"As long as we don't push it" Yu informed him "We're still not too far removed from saving Yukiko, we don't want to wear our bodies out"

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAYAPRIL 29/AFTER SCHOOL**

**MIDNIGHT PITCH, FLOOR 3**

"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YAH!" Chie roared as her boot smashed a shadow into oblivion

"Nice, Chie!" Yosuke laughed before slashing one of his Naito through a shadows neck

"Izanagi, Zio!" Yu cried as he summoned his Persona with its lightning blast frying the nearby shadows

"Konohana-Sak..." Yukiko began but then began to feel feint

"Yukiko, try not to overexert yourself" Chie warned with a concerned voice "You're still not 100%..."

"Chie's right Yukiko" Yosuke agreed as he and Yu finally cleared out the rest of the Shadow's "We appreciate all the help you've given but you're pushing yourself too far"

"I can still..." She groaned "I-"

"No buts, you're still not ready" Chie told her and she placed her hand on Yukiko's shoulder, as the two watched Yu and Yosuke deal with the remaining shadows

"I'm sorry, I'm just being a burden" She sighed "You, Yosuke and Narukami-kun all have expierence, I'm just in the way right now..."

"It's not like that, I just said you haven't completely recovered" Chie groaned

"I should just go and leave it all to you three" Yukiko sighed sadly

"We're heading back anyway" Yosuke explained as he and Yu approached the pair

"Huh? Wh-Narukami-kun!" Yukiko yelped as the boy was clutching his arm, blood leaking down and dripping off his fingers

"It's nothing" He stated in his usual flat tone "A shadow just got lucky, that's all"

"It's not nothing, you're bleeding!" Chie snapped at him "Lose the tough guy act, will ya?"

"Dia" Yukiko chanted as her Persona appeared before her and a pool of green energy wrapped around Yu's arm, healing the wound

"We're all pretty beat, plus with Narukami's injury..." Yosuke sighed

"I'll be fine when it's healed" Yu explained

"Like I said bro, we're all beat" Yosuke groaned "You may have some superhuman endurance, but think of the rest of us, will ya?"

"I see...I'm sorry" Yu said with a look of shame "I put you all in danger, I'm just selfi-"

"Hey, knock it off" Chie said comfortingly to calm him down "We all agreed to head in today, hell, we managed to cover two floors in one day, I'd say that's pretty good!"

"Yeah, can't have our leader getting all moapy, can we?" Yosuke laughed, causing a small smile to appear on Yu's face

**EVENING/DOJIMA RESIDENCE **

_"Due to the weekend rainfall, clear skies seem unlikely in the area. Although, no fog is to be found the area, unlike the last few weeks. Now for the hourly weather breakdown"_

Dojima, Nanako and Yu all sat in silence, staring at the TV

"No fog, huh? That's a welcome change" Dojima noted

_Click_

"Ah-ah-ah, what did I say about changing the channel without asking first?" He scolded Nanako

_"Have a great day this Golden Week, your local Junes is open as always! Come see for yourself and get in touch with our products! _

_~Everyday's great at your Junes!~"_

"~Everyday's great at your Junes!~" Nanako sang before turning to her father "Dad! They're going to be open during Golden Week!"

"I heard" Dojima chuckled "Do you want to go somewhere during the long holiday?"

"We can go somewhere?" Nanako yelped happily

"How about it?" Dojima asked his Nephew "Got any plans yet?"

_"I can't adandon Kou and Daisuke..." Were his dreaded thoughts_

"I was actually going to spend some time with some friends" He explained, not totally lying

"Y-You're not coming?" Nanako asked sadly, a small piece of Yu's heart breaking upon seeing the expression of the young girls face

"I see, well that's alright" Dojima nodded "But hey, be careful, I'm sure you've heard that two kids from your school went missing recently"

"Yeah, Kou Ichijou and Daisuke Nagase" He nodded, earning a strange look from Dojima "We're on the basketball team together"

"Oh yeah, that's right" Dojima remembered but then shot him another look "Come to think of it, you mentioned that you sit near the Amagi girl, the last kidnap victim-"

_"Seeing people getting falsely accused of stuff they didn't do...the reason I became a cop was to prevent crap like that" Adachi's words rang in his head_

"Are you two fighting?" Nanako pouted

"No, no" Dojima laughed as he turned to his nephew "Relax, I'm not accusing you of anything"

The relieved smile that came across from Yu brought forth a laugh from Dojima

"C'mon! Let's all go somewhere together!" Nanako piped, trying to change her cousin's mind before she danced happily "Junes! Junes! Junes Junes Junes!"

"You're sure you want to go to Junes? We can go there anytime" Dojima questioned with a raised eyebrow before he noticed the time "Come on girl, It's time for bed"

"Alright" She said sadly before she began to wander to her room before she began to sing happily "~Everyday's great at your Junes!~"

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAYAPRIL 30/JUNES FOODCOURT**

"Man, talk about great timing, we just started serving grilled steak today" Yosuke chuckled as he placed the food on the table "We're doing our best to spread our town's speciality dish, plus we have an excellent grill"

"That's just a Yakisoba griddle" Chie glared "But oh well, steak is steak...it's far from a filet steak though...Yukiko, are you okay with this? It's not too heavy for you is it?"

"I'll eat it...I'm still mad though" She grumbled, shooting an uncharasmatic glare at Narukami

"Yeah, I thought it was common manners not to eat other peoples food" Chie said with an equal glare to Yosuke

"H-Hey, shaddup, I bought you steak!" Yosuke yelped

"Yeah, because you ate my soba!" She growled

"And because _you _ate my fried tofu" Yukiko spat at Narukami

"So back on topic, I wonder what kind of person the culprit is" Chie began

"If you focus just on the announcers case, it seems like a revenge thing, it could of been her lovers wife" Yosuke added

"But Misuzu Miiragi had a solid alibi, didn't she? And her and her husband were already seperated anyway..." Chie countered

"Really? You seem to know a lot about this" Yosuke noted "Okay, what about the second case, Saki-senpai, she found the body. Assuming the same person killed them, why go after Senpai?"

"It was to shut her up" Yu explained "She knew something about the case..."

"Yeah, I think so too..." Yosuke agreed

"But the killer just threw the announcer into the TV, right?" Yukiko questioned "I don't think they would have left evidence the police-much less a high school studen-could catch"

"Yeah, you've got a point there..." Yosuke sighed

_"Man, I thought the countryside would be a snooze but it's proving to be a lot more exciting than I thought...ooh! They updated the menu!"_

"Hey, isn't he that detective?" Chie questioned as the group spotted the owned of the farmiliar voice

"Hey!" Adachi piped as he spotted Yu "You were at Dojima-san's pla-Oh! I-I'm not followin' you or anything, in fact, this is great timing! Dojima-san said he'll be leaving work on schedule tonight, so pass that along to Nanako-chan, will you?"

"I will" He nodded

"Oh yeah, I'm Adachi" He introduced himself "I'm Dojima-san's gofer...I-I mean partner"

"Are you this busy everyday?" Yosuke chuckled

"Huh? Oh, well the public seems to be getting a kick outta of these cases but we can't leave it at that..."

"Sorry for butting in, but is it possible the killer targeted Saki-senpai in order to silence her?" Chie asked

"U-Umm...wow, you really get to the heart of the matter, yeesh..." Adachi chuckled "Of course we're thinking along those lines, she _was_ killed right after the announcer's body was found. If the killer was trying to silence her, it may be because there was something about the scene of the crime that only she could understand, which means the culprit may have been close to Ms. Konishi. Nothing like that points to Misuzu Hiiragi, however she just jumped up pretty high in the suspect poll thanks to her husbands death..."

"W-Wait, what?" Yosuke stuttered "That poltician, the one Ms. Amano was having an affair with is dead?"

"O-Oh crap, me and my big mouth!" Adachi yelped "Don't tell anyone I said that, please? Dojima-san will flay me alive..."

All four members of the investigation team watched in bewilderment as Adachi scampered away

"That politician, Taro Namatame" Yu muttered "If I'm to be honest, he would have seemed like a very likely canidate"

"Yeah, I mean I think everybody suspected either him or his wife..." Chie noted "Ms. Hiiragi is looking pretty suspicious right no-Ah! My steak's getting cold!"

"Could you shut up about the steak for five seconds?" Yosuke growled

**EVENING/DOJIMA RESIDENCE **

"The 4th and the 5th..." Dojima announced, earning him confused looks from Yu and Nanako "I may be able to get the 4th and the 5th off"

"Really?!" Nanako gasped as she shot up but then slowly retreated down "...Really?"

"What? You don't believe me?" Dojima asked

"It's always cancelled" Nanako pouted

"N-Not every year" Dojima protested with a hint of shame "I know you wanted to go to Junes, but I was think somewhere else a little further out of the neighborhood"

"Really? Can we go on a trip?" Nanako asked, the excitement returning to her voice

"Well...I suppose it's good to go on a trip once in a while" Dojima chuckled "I'm sure it'll be crowded everywhere though..."

"Yaaay! We're going on a trip!" Nanako cheered

"Okay, now we just need to think of somewhere to go..." Dojima pondered before turning to his nephew "What about you, you wanna ta-oh wait, you have plans, don't you? Don't let us get in the way of them"

"Come with us!" Nanako pouted

"Now Nanako, he's got his own things to do" Dojima informed her "I'm sure he would rather hang out with his friend than with us two"

"Wait, no" Yu began to explain "It's not like that"

"Relax, I'm just teasing you" Dojima laughed

"I might be able to come along" Yu noted, instantly changing Nanako's expression "It all depends on whether or not I can get something done in the next few days"

"You can come?! Yaaaay!" She cheered once again "Let's bring boxed lunches!"

"You know I'm not good at cooking" Dojima sighed before once again turning to Yu "Well, I guess that's why we have you around, huh?"

"Eh?"

"Yaaay! Boxed lunches!" Nanako cheered, earning a laugh from Dojima and Yu

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAYMAY 1/MORNING**

_"Do you think we're ready to go back in?"_

"I don't know Chie" Yu sighed though the phone "We've really been pushing it, going in so soon after Yukiko's incident"

_"Yeah, plus Yukiko is nowhere near ready..." Chie sighed back "But Golden Week is coming up, so we'll have plenty of time"_

"Yeah, about that..." Yu sighed as he rubbed his temples "I think I'm actually being roped away on a family trip

_"Huh? A family trip? Well it is Golden Week after all..."_

"I think if I don't go, Nanako will get upset" Yu explained

_"Ah, I see..." Chie said understandingly "Hey, if you're not doing anything, you wanna train today?"_

"How about we just take an off day and just hang out?"

_"H-Huh, just the two of us?" _

"Yeah sure, though I could invite the others if you want" Yu added

_"N-No, that's okay, how about we go see a movie?"_

"Sure, then how about I treat you to some steak skewers?" Yu laughed

_"You know me so well..." She chuckled "I'll meet you by Aiya in about 15, kay?"_

"Got it" He said as he hung up the phone and proceeded to head down the stairs

"Heading out?" Came a voice from the couch

"Uncle?" Yu questioned

"Yeah, late start, I know" Dojima chuckled "Heading out with your friends?"

"Just the one, we're going to see a movie" He explained "I need to meet her in the shopping district in about 15 minutes"

"Her? Ah, so you have a date?" Dojima chuckled "You haven't even been here a month and you're already got yourself a girlfriend"

"I-I wouldn't call it a date" Yu stuttered "W-We're just hanging out"

"Is it just the two of you?"

"Well...yeah, but it doesn't mean anything!" Yu explained

"Alright, alright, alright" Dojima laughed "I'm just teasing, come on, I'll drop you off"

**EVENING**

"Ahhhh~" Chie sighed in delight "That hit the spot!"

"Glad you're full" Yu smirked "'Cause my wallet is empty"

"Ah, don't be like that" Chie laughed

...

"I really like spending time with you" Yu said out of the blue

"O-Oh?" Chie stuttered, her cheeks turning a hint of red "I-I...thanks"

"I've never really had friends like you guys" Yu said with a smile as his eyes turned to the table "I've...I've always..."

"Narukami-kun?"

"Yu"

"Huh?"

"Call me Yu" He requested

"W-Woah, are you sure?" She stuttered "I mean...we've only known each other a few weeks and-"

"Sure, I mean I've been calling you Chie this whole time and not Satonaka-san" Yu smiled "It's only right, you're my friend"

"H-How about I just call you Yu-kun?" Chie requested with a small laugh

"That's fine" he smiled "I should probably stop by and tell the others the same thing"

"Naruk...Yu-kun...you were saying that you were always...something...?" Chie noted, urging him to continue

...

"Do you know the reason I hang out with you guys at every oppurtunity? Why I joined the basketball club and didn't even protest when King Moron made me join a second club" Yu questioned her, earning a shake of her head "I'm...lonely"

"Eh?" She yelped in surprise

"My parents would always be to busy with work, and we moved around a lot. I almost never saw them and I never had any time to make friends" He said with a look of longing in his eyes "I was alone...every single day...I never had friends and I had no place that felt like home"

"Yu-kun..."

"But...being here...even though I know it's just been a few weeks and I'm here because of their work, I feel like I belong here" He said with a sad smile "And you Chie..."

"Me?" Chie questioned

"That day when you saved me from the mouthing from King Moron and asked if I wanted to walk home with you...it finally felt like I starting to make a connection"

Chie could only look at her friends solemn face, her heart tugged as he witnessed the look of hurt in his eyes

"I guess..." He said as he dipped his head down before lifting his head so his eyes met Chie's "You were my first friend Chie..."

...

"Yu-kun... are you...crying?"

"No" He sighed with a quick wipe of his eyes "I'm not...some of the spices from your streak went in my eyes"

The two stared at each others sullen faces before they slowly burst into laughter, earning him looks from the other patrons

"Sorry, I got a little depressing there" Yu chuckled

"No, no, it's fine" Chie said with a large smile that soon dissolved into a smaller one "You know...for a long time, all I had was Yukiko, you and Yosuke were really my first guy friends...and that's good...I want to be more than just the girl who looks out for Yukiko...I'm glad I met Teddie too, big of a perv' as he is..."

"Yeah..." Yu smiled "I'm glad it was just the two of us today..."

"Yeah, me too" Chie also smiled with a slight blush

...

"It's getting late" Yu noted

"Yeah, we should be heading back" She agreed "Today was nice, Narukami-kun"

"Yu"

"Yu-kun" Chie laughed "That's going to take getting used to..."

**LATER THAT EVENING/DOJIMA RESIDENCE**

_"An Inaba Credit Union ATM to the north of the town was destroyed today by an earth mover, all money inside was reportidly stolen. The vehicle, which was abandoned at the scene, was reported stolen by a local contractor. Since the culprit was able to act quickly before the security guards arrived on the scene, the police have-"_

"Dad's late..." Nanako muttered

"He was late this morning too..." Yu noted "He's probably just making up for lost time"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING_

The loud ring from the phone distracted the two children from their conversation, Nanako proceeded to quietly shuffle her way over

"Dojima residence...Hello, dad? Yeah I'm okay"

...

"Yeah...yeah...okay"

Yu cringed slightly at Nanako's tone, he had a gut feeling that he knew the reason why Dojima was calling...

"Alright" She muttered softly as she walked over to Yu and handed him the phone "He wants to talk to you"

"He can't take those days off" She mumbled and Yu couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He briefly considered telling her how sorry he was, but judging by the fact that he wasn't tagging along anyway, he figured it would be best if he didn't

"Uncle?" He said into the phone

_"Hello? Sorry, but I'm going to be late tonight. Make sure you lock up before you go to sleep tonight" Dojima explained "And about those days off on the 4th and the 5th...one of the younger guys got sick...and that case he's handing is one we can't let sit...looks like I'm the only one who can take over for him"_

"I see...that's too bad" Yu noted

_"I'm sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden...how's Nanako holding up?"_

"She looked dissapointed" He explained

_"I can't blame her...do you mind comforting her?"_

"No problem"

_"So...I gotta know before I hang up, how did your date go?" He laughed_

"It went fine...and it wasn't a date" Yu chuckled

_"Proper ladies man" He laughed "You're just like your father, you-_

_..._

_I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean"_

"No...it's fine" Yu said quietly

_"I'm sorry I brought that up" Dojima apologized "I gotta get back to work now"_

"I understand, goodbye" Yu nodded

_"See you..."_

Hanging up the phone and returning it to it's rightful place, he stared down the hall and eyed the door belonging to Nanako

He ultimately figured it would be best if he just left her alone...

Recalling that midterms started the following Monday, he figured he would study and then go to sleep. He would need all his strength for tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY MAY 2/ MIDNIGHT PITCH, FLOOR 5**

"I sense something very powerful behind this door" Teddie trembled "Be _Bear_y careful sensei"

"Are we all ready?" Yu asked his companions

"I feel kinda nervous doing this without Yukiko..." Yosuke noted the lack of their fourth companion "She is kinda the healer afterall..."

"It's too dangerous for her, you know she hasn't completely recovered yet" Chie stated "It's safer if it's just the three of us"

"If you say so" Yosuke noted before turning to Yu "It's time, you ready leader?"

"Let's go" He nodded as he pushed open the door

And standing there in the center of the room was Daisuke, as well as a gigantic shadow behind him

"Daisuke!" Yu shouted as he stormed into the room, followed by the others

"Wait, Narukami!" Yosuke shouted

"Glad to see you all made it" Daisuke smirked "Even the-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GIRL!"

"Huh?" Chie sounded

"N-N-N-NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SHE-DEVIL!" He shrieked before turning to the Shadow "You! Take care of them!"

The three stared dumbfounded as the as Daisuke comedically scattered away, which left them alone with the Shadow

"Careful Sensei! That's a _Mad Cyclops_!" Teddie explained as they gazed at the humanoid-like ogre chained upside down to a gigantic wheel.

"There's only way we're getting past this thing" Yosuke stated he spun his Naito around his fingers "Let's do this Partner!"

"Come, Izanagi!" He roared as he sliced the Tarot card in front of him

"Jiraiya!" Yosuke shouted as he sliced his card.

The creature slashed away at the two with one of it's chained arms, narrowly missing Yosuke's arm.

"Garu!" Yosuke yelled as he fired the blast of wind at the shadow, managing to nudge it back

"Tomoe, Bufu!" Chie shouted as her Persona froze the base of the shadow to the ground "Go, leader!"

"Zio!" Yu shouted as his Persona closed in on the foe

"S-Sensei!" Teddie yelped "G-Get back! It's going to attack!"

"Izanagi, get back!" Yu commanded just as the cyclops spat out a massive burst of fire, scolding the boys right arm

"Narukami!" Yosuke cried out as he ran to his side and the farmiliar healing energy wrapped around his arm "Sorry, I'm not as good as Yukiko at this..."

"It's alright" Yu confided through clenched teeth as his burning flesh was repaired. He gazed as Chie attempted to fight back against the monster but her Ice was ineffective

"Awuahh! Chie-chan is in danger!" Teddie cried out

"We can see that!" Yosuke yelled as he ran back into action "Jiraiya, Sonic Punch!"

Yosuke's Persona flew forward, its fist knock the shadow back a few feet but it would recover before it even hit the ground

"Izanagi, cleave!" Yu shouted as his Persona bashed against the shadow, he took this oppertunity to summon one of his several other Persona's "Eligor!"

Izanagi proceeded to disappear in a flash of light and in its place was the knight on horseback

"Agi!" Yu cried out as the Persona summoned a blast of fire, which was instantly extinguished by the cyclops large Bufu "Damn it, he can use Ice and fire?"

"Change, Ghoul!" Yu shouted once more as his newest Persona emerged "Poison skewer!"

The shadow, despite its large size continued to dodge Yu's strikes. However it provided and ample oppertuinity for a sneak attack from Yosuke, who proceeded to stab the being in the neck with one of his Naito.

Unfortunately for him, just as he began to celebrate, the shadow span around, sending Yosuke flying off him and into a wall

"Yosuke!" Chie cried out

"Damn...it" Yosuke groaned as he slumped to the ground

"Izanagi!" Yu roared once again "Zio!"

The lightning stuck the yet-to recover cyclops, causing it to stumble back. Yu saw this as an oppertunity to attack and thrusted his katana through the shadows gut. But even then, the shadow still appeared to be going

"Hi-yah!" Chie screamed as she landed a devasting jumping kick to shadow, knocking it further back but not quite toppling it "Tomoe, Skull Cracker!"

Her Persona began to spin her blade around overhead before slamming it directly into the shadow. Despite their best efforts, the shadow was still standing

"Garu!" Yosuke roared as he clambered back to his feet and Jiraiya appeared and summoned a blast of wind strong enough to finally topple the beast

"Alright! This is our chance!" Chie yelled "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Yu and Yosuke nodded in unison and they and Chie rushed in before the shadow could recover.

What followed was a long series of slashes, kicks and stabs, that by the end of their attack, the shadow was no more

"Finally..." Yosuke sighed before clutching his back "Damn, that hurt!"

"Can't you just heal yourself?" Chie groaned

"What're you talk-oh wow, I can totally just heal myself, can't I?"

Chie merely sighed as Yosuke used Dia to mend his aching back, she proceeded to turn to Yu was still noticably clutching his arm

"Last time we were here, you got your arm sliced open, this time burned" She said with a small chuckle "Some luck you got there"

"Same arm too, maybe I'm cursed" He said with a small laugh as he observed the small burn still present

"It's still there? Geez, Yosuke! Your healing sucks!" Chie yelled

"Well excuse me!" Yosuke spat "I kinda had to jump back into action since you were in danger!"

"I wasn't in danger!" Chie snapped back and thus began another spat between the two

"Teddie" Yu said to the bear

"Right" He nodded as he pulled out a Goho-M

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY MAY 3/ DOJIMA RESIDENCE**

Yu laid on his bed, his arm fully healed from the day he and the others confronted the cyclops. Given the start of Golden Week, he didn't have to worry about school so instead he figured to just go down the stairs

"Oh, morning" Nanako greeted him before her head turned back to the TV. Before both her and Yu's attention was grabbed by the doorbell. Confused as to why someone would be ringing it this early. Yu walked over and opened the door to the Dojima house, finding Chie on the other side

"Oh cool, you're home!" Chie yelped in glee

"H-How did you know where I lived?" Yu asked, genuinely confused

"Oh I just had to ask a few housewives where Dojima-san's house was" She explained "Anyway, if you're free today, wanna go somewhere? Yukiko's coming too"

It was then that he spotted the little girl behind him

"Oh, this must be Nanako-chan! Do you want to come along too?"

"U-Um..." The little girl stuttered

"Yeah, come with us" Yu suggested with a genuine smile "Or would you rather keep watching TV?"

"N-No, I'll come" She said as she quickly skipped to get her shoes

"Thanks for inviting her along" Yu smiled at Chie

"Well you mentioned that she's alone here all the time, and if she's lonely like you were..." She said awkwardly as she remembered Yu's words from a few days ago

"Thanks Chie, I'm glad I told you that" Yu once again shot her a smile "I'll be honest, I was fully expecting you to make fun of me when I told you"

"W-Wha?! I'd do never do that!" She yelped with a small jab at his arm

"Okay! Okay! Ow..." He chuckled as he rubbed the spot she hit "Did you have to hit the exact spot I got burned a few days ago?"

"A-Ah, sorry..." Chie apologized

**JUNES**

"Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan to a place like this on Golden Week?" Yosuke questioned her

"Where else is open?" Chie questioned back

"I love Junes!" The young girl piped happily

"N-Nanako-chan!" Yosuke gasped in surprise as his eyes began to water

"Okay, seriously?" Chie grumbled

"But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere" Nanako said, her tone shifting to one of dissapointment "We were going to make boxed lunches..."

"Wow! You can make boxed lunches Nanako-chan?" Yukiko asked in surprise, the young girl shook her head and pointed to her older cousin

"Oh, so you're the family cook? Pretty impressive _big bro_!" Chie giggled

"Big...bro..." Nanako repeated

"Whoa, you can cook?" Yosuke asked in surprise "Well you do seem to be good with your han...uh...never mind"

"I-I'm a pretty good cook too, y'know!" Chie shot, before rubbing her head "Probably...if you'd asked, I would've whipped up some boxed lunches as easy as pie! Yep..."

"Yeah, lemme think about th-no!" Yosuke spat

"What makes you think I can't cook?" Chie snapped "Let's have a cook-off and see for ourselves!"

"My, my, doth the lady protest too much?" Yosuke scoffed "And hey, I never said I cooked! But I have this weird feeeling I'd win anyway..."

"I can understand that" Yukiko laughed

"What the-Yukiko?!" Chie stared agape at her friend

"Here, Nanako-chan can be our judge!" Yosuke said "I bet we'll make something up to par with your moms cooking Nanako-chan!"

The instantly tense look on Yu's face instantly told him that he had done something wrong

"I don't have a mom, she died in an accident" She stated flatly, stunning the occupants of the table

"H-Hey, Yosuke..." Chie said to him in a small voice

"I'm sorry...I didn't know" Yosuke apologized, greatly ashamed of what he said

"It's okay!" She smiled "Even if mom's gone, I still have a dad...and now I have a brother too!"

Yu's face instantly dropped it's regular stoicness for a look of astonishment

"And I'm having fun, I love Junes!" She piped happily

"Y-Yeah? That's good" Yosuke smiled, a sense of relief overcoming him

"We'll play with you anytime you want Nanako-chan!" Chie beamed

"Yeah, we should hand out more often" Yukiko nodded

"C'mon Nanako-chan, let's get a soda" Yosuke offered

"Okay!" Nanako smiled as she hopped off her chair

"She's a strong girl" Yukiko admired as the young girl walked away with Yosuke

"Yeah, she makes me feel like I'm the little kid here..." Chie noted before she stood up out of her chair "That's it, I'm going to get something for Nanako-chan too!"

Chie and Yukiko proceeded to stand up and leave the table, leaving Yu alone, but not for long as his young cousin came skampering back

"Do you want something too?" She asked with a big grin on her face

"Sure" He smiled, feeling the beginning of a bond forming with Nanako

"Wanna share some takoyaki?" She asked as Yu began to walk alongside her, smiling as they went to rejoin his friends

"Big bro..." he softly mumbled to himself

"Hmm?" Nanako asked "Did you say something?"

"No...it's nothing" He said with a shake of his head

* * *

><p><strong>THURSDAY MAY 4/ MIDNIGHT PITCH, FLOOR 9**

"Four floors" Yosuke sighed in exhaustion before collapsing to the floor "Can't...too beat"

"I can barely stand" Chie panted as she wiped away the sweat pouring down her forehead

"We're so close..." Yu groaned as he held himself against the wall

"Sensei, all of you are exhausted!" Teddie pointed out "You'll have absolutely no chance of saving your friend if you go in now!"

"He's right partner" Yosuke said in between breaths "I know it's fustrating when we're so close but...we can't do anything the way we are now"

"Yosuke's right..." Chie nodded "There's a sentence I'd never thought I'd say"

"I understand" Yu nodded sadly "Teddie, use the Goho-M"

The bear merely nodded and did as it was instructed

A few more days passed for the group to regain their strength and heal their nagging injuries. Stacked with new weapons and new armor as well as an assortment of healing items, they finally resolved themselves to saving their friend

**SUNDAY/ MAY 8**

"This time, we go all out" Yu instructed

"Understood" Yosuke nodded, spinning his Naito

"We still don't have Yukiko with us so try to avoid any hazardous injuries" Chie instructed

"It's now or never, Sensei!" Teddie yelped

The four nodded and proceeded to knock open the door, a large full scale soccer pitch, complete with bleachers, corner flags and goals. Peering out into the distance, they spotted two figures ahead in the distance. One was the farmiliar shadow they had encountered a few days earlier and standing before him was-

"Daisuke!" The group yelled in unison as they rushed forward

"Huh?" The boy questioned the voices before he turned around "N-Narukami, Satonaka, Hanamura...what're you all-"

"**Oh look, it's one of them**" The shadow spat, now sprouting the typical yellow eyes and deep voice "**A girl is the last thing we need right now**"

"H-Hey!" Chie snapped

"Chie..." Yosuke groaned

"**Man, girls suck!**" The Shadow spat"**Why are they so goddamn needy?**"

"The hell are you talking about?" Daisuke spat

"**What gives them the right to judge me? Especially **_**that**_** bitch! You know the one I'm talking about. The so-called **_**girlfriend**_**. Holding hands, being all lovey dovey, that shit ain't me! I ain't gonna bend to your will! Why the hell should I change for your satisfaction?!**"

"That...that isn't-" Daisuke began

"**Guys...guys are different, they take you for who you are. So what if I'm stoic, so what if I'm not the smartest guy out there or the most romantic? They don't give a shit! Every damn girl on the planet is the same!**"

"What are you getting at?" Daisuke growled once again

"**I'm saying that girls suck! That everytime you see one, your skins starts to crawl...because you're scared**"

"W-Wha-"

"**You're terrified of them...it's pathetic, you hang around with Kou because you know it's just gonna be the two of you but that doesn't cut it. They always ask you out and you always shoot them down...You run away to the soccer pitch to escape all that, you'll do it just leave you alone! "**

"I...I'm not scared!" Daisuke snapped

"Daisuke!" Yu shouted "You have to listen what it has to say and accept it!"

"**Maybe...maybe girls just aren't our type**"

"What the hell are you saying?" Daisuke glared

"**Don't lie, you've thought about it**" The Shadow laughed "**But you've also thought it was a pathetic excuse to hide from your fear. You're scared of being rejected, you're scared to like another girl, you're terrified! It's pathetic!**"

"That's bullshit!" Daisuke roared

"**Is it? Remember when you snapped at the Amagi girl simply for asking you a question and she put her hand on your shoulder, remember how many girl you flat out rejeckted without giving them a chance? They make your skin crawl, their very existance repulses you. Look me in the eye and tell me otherwise!**"

"Y...you..." Daisuke growled as he glared at the shadow, unable to make a statement

"**And you wanna know how I know all this?**" The shadow chuckled "**Because I'm you**"

"Like hell!" Daisuke roared "What makes you think you get away with saying all this with my face?! I don't know who you are but one thing's for sure-"

"Daisuke, No!" Yu yelled, but it came too late

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE ME!"

...

"**Ha...haha...Haha! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

The shadow laughed triumphantly as it began to expand into an inhuman shape, while the real Daisuke simultaniously crumpled over

"Damn it" Yosuke grumbled

"It's no use complaining" Yu noted as he drew his blade

When the shadow finished transforming, it had taken the form of a blue ogre-like being, curled up in a ball with a chain wrapped around its waist, its small wings lifting him off the ground. His face resembled a demonic version of Daisuke's, complete with a tuft of brown hair

"**I am a shadow, the true self**" it declared "**I'm finally getting rid it all, the fear of being rejected! I'll make it so there's **_**no one left to reject me**_**!**"

With that, the shadow fired a massive gust of his wind, sending the group flying back

"Careful Sensei, his persona is wind baaaaassssssseeeeeee-wooooooooah!" Teddie cried as he was blown away

"We realized!" Yosuke snapped as he summoned a blast of Garu which didn't even faze the shadow. Yu followed by having Izanagi slash at the shadow, only to have it blocked

"Damn...it!" Chie growled as was continually blown back, sending her back first into a goal post

"Chie!" Yu yelped

"**That's right, you deserved that you damn she-devil!**" Shadow Daisuke roared

_"Hey there, I'm Daisuke Nagase"_

_"Huh, then is the soccer club?"_

_"Haha, nope. I'm just helping out because they're short on players. You're the transfer student, Yu Narukami right?"_

"Daisuke..." Yu muttered to himself "Pyro-Jack!"

Yu's newest Persona proceeded to summon his newest persona, aiming a gust of fire towards Daisuke who just swept it away

"Daisuke...even if you can't stand women, I'm still going to bring you back!" Yu loudly declared

"Partner?" Yosuke questioned

"I can't blame you for having a fear, but I know one thing" Yu stated as he began to run forward "And it's that fear can be overcome!"

"**Shut the hell up!**" The shadow roared as it fired another gust of wind "**What the hell do you know?! The women love you! I hear them gossiping about you all the time! And just like me, you brush them off!**"

Using her Persona to hold his ground, Yu sternly stood in front of the shadow

"I know, I know that, I'm not really the romantic type. But even if I was, I wouldn't hide away in fear after one bad break up, I'd get up and start over!" Yu yelled "And I know you can too!

Truth is, Daisuke. I was afraid too, of even making friends"

"Narukami?" Yosuke questioned

"I didn't have anyone before I came to Inaba" Yu declared "And I was scared that I never would. And now look, Chie Satonaka, a _girl_, became my first friend!"

"Yu-kun" Chie softly muttered

"And Yosuke...and Yukiko! They became my friends! They helped me overcome it!" Yu yelled as the Shadow continued to try and push him away "And I know, if you let us help and you just try...you can overcome it!"

"**Shut up! Didn't you hear? I'm terrified!**"

"So what?!" Yu screamed "I just told you that I was too! But that doesn't matter! I can help you! _We _can!"

"You're goddamn right!" Yosuke yelled

"Yeah!" Chie piped

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**" It said as it attempted to summon another gust, only to have to defend from an attack from Jiraiya and Tomoe "**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO NOT BE AFRAID! A GIRL WILL NEVER BE THERE FOR ME!**"

"But Kou will be there for you" Yu said softly "He trusted me with your problems, just like you trusted me with his...and we can help. I never had friends growing up, and now that I have, I will do _anything_ to help them! That includes you, Daisuke!"

"**STOP IT!**" The shadow screamed as it threw off Yosuke and Chie's persona and fired a razor wind that slashed Yu cleanly across the chest, causing blood to run down his chest

"Narukami!" Yosuke yelled

"Yu-kun!" Chie shouted

"**NOW DO YOU SEE IT?!**" Shadow Daisuke roared

"T-That...won't stop me" Yu panted as he held his bleeding chest "You're my friend...I _am _going to help you, whether you like it or not"

A moment of silence followed, when suddenly the shadow started to twitch

"**Impossible...d-don't tell me I'm actually believing this crap!**" The shadow spat "**There's no w-**"

"Sensei's words got through!" Teddie loudly declared "The shadow is weak!"

Jiraiya immedinalty slashed away at the shadow's right arm and Tomoe proceeded to smash it's blade into its other arm

"Go!" Yosuke yelled

"Finish it off!" Chie added

"I'll save you Daisuke" Yu loudly declared "We all will!"

"IZANAGI!"

The Persona thrust its large blade forward, sending it straight through the shadows head

"**NO! NONONO! IMPOSSIBLE! I...I...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

The shadow screamed as it exploded in a mass of dark energy, leaving behind the Shadow's original form which fell down to the ground. Yu simultaniously falling with him

"Narukami!" Yosuke yelped as he immedinatly began to heal Yu "Easy bro, just take it easy, that's a pretty nasty cut"

"Yu..." He quietly stated, causing Yosuke to raise an eyebrow "Call me...Yu"

"Not really the priority here" Yosuke chuckled

Teddie and Chie observed the two, before hearing the quiet rumbling of Daisuke stumbling on the ground

"W-What happened?" Daisuke asked as he clutched his head and observed his surroundings "Where am I?"

He proceed to spin around, taking it all into his vision, including the bleeding Yu

"H-Hey! Narukami, what happened?!"

"Excuse me" Came the voice of Teddie as it approached the confused Teddie

"'The hell are you?!" Daisuke yelped

"I'm Teddie!" The bear beamed "But that's not the point! You're here because someone threw you into a TV"

"I what?" Daisuke asked

"It's true" Chie nodded "And we all came in here to get you"

"You went that far...for me?" Daisuke questioned as it came back to him "That...other me"

Daisuke rotated his head, gazing at his doppelganger who was facing him with a blank expression

"Daisuke...you have to accept it" Yu informed him as he was still being healed

"Yeah...I know" Daisuke confirmed as he began to walk towards the shadow "I know what you were saying, and I know most of it is true...but you were wrong about one thing...I don't hate girls. But yeah, you're right that I'm scared shitless of being rejected again"

Daisuke continued to slowly approach his shadow, staring it dead in the eye

"I...I'm scared of it happening all over again...but like they said, one day I don't have to be scared anymore, and if they...and Kou can help me through it...then I know one day. This fear I have...will be gone. You're right..you we right about everything" He said as he stopped infront of the shadow "And you know all this because...you're me...and I'm you"

The shadow stared blankly at him before giving him a small nod and begin to fade into a bright blue light. Above appeared a small blue dragon like creature, chains attached its feet and with a long mane of orange hair. The other immediantly understood what this meant. Daisuke's Persona had awoken.

The group stared at the creature before it too faded and in it's place was a tarot card marked with the Strength arcana which gently floated down into Daisuke's hand

_The strength to face one's true self has been made manifest_

_Daisuke Nagase has faced his true self and has gained the power of blowing away all of lifes obstactles in his path_, _the Persona; "Fujin"_

"I get it now..." Daisuke said softly before he fell to his knees

And when he awoke, he was in the middle of the electronic's section in Junes

"W-What?" He questioned

"Welcome back" Yosuke nodded

"You guys...then...that wasn't a dream?" Daisuke asked "You guys really went all out for me?"

"Of course!" Yu laughed "You're Yu's buddy! Which makes you our buddy!"

"Plus, we couldn't just leave you in there!" Chie noted too before Daisuke's eyes turned to Yu, his jacket closed to cover his torn shirt

"Hey...thanks" Daisuke smiled, Yu responded with a small nod but then shifted to a look of concern as Daisuke began to droop down

"We need to get this guy home" Yosuke said as he slung Daisuke's arm over his shoulder "I'll get him home"

"Hey...Narukami" Daisuke said "I heard that other me say something about Kou...he's in there too, isn't he?"

...

"Yeah" Yu said with a sigh

"Save my buddy...will you?" Daisuke said with a small plead before Yosuke began to pull him away

"Don't worry" he nodded "I will"

* * *

><p>YIKES, this chapter took a whole two months?<p>

There are two reasons why: lazyness & research. Research on what? You'll find out

Already I've made a pretty big change to story by offing Namatame as well as drop some subtle and _unsubtle_ hints of what's different with his character...

Also, I don't plan to make this a long fic, twenty chapters, tops


End file.
